Many individuals receive and/or apply a composition (e.g., a chemical treatment) to style their hair. For example, chemical treatments can be used to either relax (e.g., straighten) or curl hair. However, as the individual's hair grows subsequent to an initial treatment, the individual often needs to apply additional composition to maintain a uniform appearance of the hair, especially along the edges and/or the roots. To do so, individuals often purchase containers of a product along with a separate brush, which allows the individual to touch-up the newly grown, untreated hair. However, in many such instances, a significant portion of the product in the container is wasted because only a small amount may be required to achieve the desired appearance. Thus, new devices and methods for applying a hair product are needed. The present disclosure is directed towards addressing these and other problems.